


Cold

by darlingdany



Series: incorrect quotes ficlets [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Background Moxiety - Freeform, Fluff, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/pseuds/darlingdany
Summary: stargazing and s’mores should be the perfect backdrop to a confession. right?





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](https://brieflyenchantingcoffee.tumblr.com/post/173882667480/an-anxious-acquaintance-roman-my-hands-are)!
> 
> i'm not very good with writing logan so i'm not super happy with this, but i hope y'all like it <3

The sky above them glittered prettily, stars spread across the expanse of darkness. The Fantasy Realm could be whatever Roman well pleased and tonight was no exception. He had intended to spend the evening alone, making s’mores and planning for the next video. Patton got wind of this idea, though, and had insisted on going with him. Then, Patton had invited Virgil, because the two were hardly found without the other. Finally, Logan had offered his assistance in the creating process, lest Roman go too far in his goals to achieve originality. 

Patton had been giving Logan a look while he spoke, as if knowing something the others did not. The logical side had remained perfectly unflustered until Roman turned away. He’d proceeded, then, to shoot a halfhearted glare at Patton. Virgil had looked far too satisfied.

They ended up in the Fantasy Realm together, where Roman had created a wide clearing in the middle of a forest. It was lovely and peaceful and Virgil seemed just preoccupied enough by marshmallows (in the form of food _and_ Patton) to not worry too much about any dangerous creatures that might be lurking about. Roman, of course, had promised no harm would come to them, as he had perfect control over his imagination, thank you very much. 

“What’s that one called, Lo?” Patton asked, pointing to a constellation above them. Logan wasted no time in explaining to Patton the name and meaning and history to it. Roman found himself sufficiently distracted from his writing, pen lowering as he became more and more entranced. Logan was _stunning_. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and the sound of his eager voice ringing clearly through the air sent chills down Roman’s spine, and he was gesturing so precisely, as if he couldn’t contain his excitement at teaching Patton something new. 

Virgil elbowed Roman in the side. “You’ll catch flies.” 

His tone was teasing and Roman snapped his jaw shut, turning to glare at Virgil. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, come off it,” Virgil laughed. He waited to make sure Patton had Logan’s attention again. “You two are so _obvious_ ,” he said quietly. “Patton and I have been trying to set you up for _weeks_.”

Roman responded with his signature “offended Princey noises.” His cheeks were hot but he hoped he wasn’t blushing as severely as it felt. “Well, obviously, you haven’t been doing a very good job of it!” He reached blindly for the bag of marshmallows and shoved one into his mouth. 

Virgil raised his brows at the childish act. “I dunno,” he said, shrugging, and Roman wanted to curse his nonchalant attitude. “If you call getting Logan to realize his feelings for you not a good job.” 

Roman choked on the marshmallow. “His _what_?!” 

“Virgil!” Patton said suddenly. He stood and crossed to the other side of the fire pit, taking Virgil’s hand and pulling him up. “Logan just told me about these magical, glowing flowers in the woods! I want to go pick some!” And with that, the pair were gone, leaving Logic and Creativity to figure themselves out. 

It would have been silly, sitting on opposite sides of the campfire, especially since they were supposed to be working on the video together _anyway_ , and so Roman gathered his supplies, and moved to sit next to Logan. The logical side was pulling his cardigan tighter around his torso before he held his hands out to the fire. 

“How’d you know about those flowers?” Roman asked, sticking a marshmallow onto a skewer, and holding it close to the flames.

“I saw them in the distance on our way here. I assume they’re inspired by the film _Tangled_?”

Roman looked a little shocked that Logan would notice, much less make the connection. Disney wasn’t exactly his specialty. “Yeah… Yes. Uh, they are.” 

Logan didn’t respond, instead looking at the notes Roman had made so far. “What have you settled on so far?” Roman gathered his wits and went on to tell Logan about his ideas, specifying which ones he liked or didn’t like best. They worked for a while before a shiver ran through Roman and he set his pen down. 

“My hands are cold,” he complained, rubbing them together, hoping to warm them up. 

Without missing a beat, Logan took Roman’s hands in his own. His palms were warm already from having kept them held out to the fire but the heat in Roman’s face was already rivaling the campfire. “There you go,” Logan said simply, as if it were the most reasonable solution. 

For five whole seconds, Roman struggled to speak. When he finally managed, it was spoken at least with confidence: “Huh, for some reason, my lips are getting cold, too.” 

Roman could’ve sworn he heard a muffled snort from the tree line. 

Logan apparently had an answer to this as well, but it was not the one Roman had been hoping for. Holding on still to one of Roman’s hand with one of his own, the other went up and covered Roman’s mouth. “Better?” 

Roman couldn’t be sure if Logan was smirking or not because Virgil and Patton came tumbling out of the woods, laughing with reckless abandon, effectively ruining the moment.


End file.
